


For Your Entertainment

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Crowley, Doctor Gabriel, Injury, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of one shot Growley/Crowbriel... and my personal ship name SugarDaddy.. I will update Tags as I add stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing...  
> After breaking his wrist falling at work, Crowley is getting personal care from Gabriel.

At the hospital it was a very busy night. normally that tawny-hair male worked in Pediatrics.. but after hours of being begging, and the promise of over time, had found Gabriel working in the ER. Stepping out into the waiting room. The sounds of Harsh coughing, groans, and whimpers of pain.. and crying reached his ears. looking down at the clip board with patient information on it. He frowned when the it was vague.. Looking up again he called out the name.

"Crowley?" He called.

He looked around as one individual stood from a far seat. He was dressed in a fully black suite. with a tie a sever shades lighter, it held his attention for a moment being silky, so it had a shine to it. His arm was cradled against his chest, his other hand holding it still as he moved closer, from what he could see there was visible swelling, since he had the sleeve of his shirt rolled up his arm. He turned and scanned his card, the door opening automatically to allow access to doctor and patient.

Waiting for Crowley to pass him he followed after his doctor's coat billowing behind him as he walked.. he always thought it made him look pretty bad ass.. like a superhero's cape with his dark blue scrubs showing below. moving a bit quicker he fell into stride with the other male.

"Right in here Mr... " He looked down at the clip board to check.

"Crowley, just call me Crowley." Crowley answered.. his teeth slightly gritting as he jarred his wrist when he stopped in front of the room. He moved into the room as he took a seat on the bed, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground, the toe of his shoe just barely brushing the tiled floor.

"Alright Crowley. My name's Doctor Novak. What brings you into the ER." He said as he looked down at the patient file.. "So, you think you broke your wrist? Is that correct." Looking at the other male. He nodded.

Setting the clipboard aside after he asked the routine questions. he typed all this into the computer.. his fingers dancing gracefully across the keys as he pressed them accordingly. Once all of the information was updated, and any new stuff was added. Pushing the computer away he sat down in one of the Stools with wheels as he pulled himself closer to the other.

"Alright, I know this is going to be painful but bare with me.. If you're a good boy ill give you a lollipop." Gabriel's lips twisted up into a smirk as he reached into is front pocket to produce a lollipop, before stuffing it back into his pocket. He was expecting a laugh, or at least a smile but all he got from the other male was a sour look.

"Do I look like a bloody child to you!" He growled out, as he turned his head to look at the closed curtains. Gabriel frown.. He almost forgot dealing with Adults was a lot harder that working with children, where he should of been working. Getting overtime was worth the pain.

"Alright then, calm your self.. don't need you having a coronary." He extended his hand. to the other. "I need you to let me see your injured hand. "

Crowley was pretty skeptical as he pulled he uninjured hand way and brought his other out, in front of him laying his forearm against the others palm. He was getting irritated with the Doctors antics.. all he wanted to do was get this over with he had a lot of work to do. The just got one of the biggest jobs.. it was adding a new wing to the Hospital, that he was currently sitting in.

"Good, now I'm going to need you to relax.. and try not to pull away." He gently began to turn the wrist, inspecting for further signs other than the swelling, he frowned when he noticed the bruising patter forming on the others skin. He knew for a fact it was broken.. but he still needed to send him in for x-rays. "Alright, I believe it's broken.. bit lets first get some X-Rays to confirm this, so for now just sit back and relax, while I go get you in with the Technician.

"Be hurry the hell up I got bloody work to do! I don't need to be here all bloody ni-" He was cut off by a a lollipop being stuffed in his mouth. He ripped it from his lips with his uninjured hand and glared at Gabriel. "I'll have your bloody head for this!!" He hollered after the Doctor who was smirking as he left.

It had been four hours.. He had fallen asleep in that time. his injured wrist still pressed to his chest, his other laying limp against the uncomfortable bed. palm facing up. his legs were crossed, as shoes long toed off, in some attempts for comfort. the lowering of the bed is what woke him. His eyes shot open as he sat up, jarring his wrist again as he crys out from the pain this time. After a moment to recover his eyes land on Doctor Novak who had brought in a Wheel chair.

"Alright big guy, lets get you in to get some X-rays." His smile never fading a bit. He moved forward to help the other off the bed. but was glared at so he held up his hands as the other dropped himself in the Wheel chair. Maneuvering his way backwards and out into the hall, he did a quick spin as he pushed Crowley down the hall, and towards the X-raying room.

Twenty minutes later, had Crowley back in the bed, they had given him something for the pain ten minutes ago, and all he knew was he was feeling good.. He smiled as his head lolled to one side.. chuckling as he let he head loll to the other. He lifted his head when he heard the rustling of the curtains.

"Doctor! You're back.. so bloody soon." he smiled as he let his head drop back into the pillow.

"I see they gave you the good stuff." He winked as he moved to turn on the light, it having been off the whole time. "Alright we got your X-rays back, and it was just as I suspected. A Colles' fracture... distal radius fracture or Broken wrist." Crowley only nodded once more.

It was about twelve or so more minutes after, Gabriel set Crowley up with a splint, since his wrist was still badly swollen he was unable to cast it. He had explained this all when he was applying the splint. Crowley who was coming down from his Pain med High, was frowning again.

"Alright I want to see you back here in a week we'll check on your wrist if the swelling is down then we move on to something more solid, like a cast." he said as he quickly wrote a prescription for pain pills.

"I don't think Ill be asking for you next bloody time!" He said as he lowered his arm into the light blue sling the supplied him with.

The words had no effect on the Doctor, as he finished writing the prescription taping a lollipop to the back, he folded it and handed it to Crowley. "It's ok we all understand Mr. Krabbs.." He grinned again to himself as he stopped just before the curtain... "You know I always wondered what the Krabby Pattie formula is.. my you can tell me?" There was an angry growl from the other man as he ducked out just as a the pillow from the bed flew out just next too him. Just another Day.


End file.
